Cita con la doctora
by CassianaU
Summary: Kakashi debe ir al medico para un chequeo, todo normal, hasta que conoce a la doctora que lo atenderá.


**_Cita con la doctora_**

Capítulo único:

Era muy tarde, y lo sabía. Iba para hacerse un chequeo de rutina, completamente normal, pero terminaría en cama tres semanas luego de que su única alumna mujer le rompiera todos los huesos, por haber llegado tarde. Ya se lo imaginaba en su cabeza, todos los gritos y hasta seguramente arrojaría cosas hacia él, como alguna silla o hasta el escritorio o camilla, podía asegurar que sentía toda el aura maligna de Sakura desde esa distancia, la cual era más o menos kilómetro y medio hasta el Hospital de Konoha.

Corría con tanta velocidad y prisa, que muchos shinobi que lo veían pasar, podrían jurar que había superado la rapidez de su antiguo maestro, el Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Todo su chakra lo estaba utilizando para no llegar un segundo más tarde.

Entro por el edificio corriendo, chocando con todas las personas, enfermeros, doctores y pacientes que se cruzaban por su camino. Hasta no llegar, no pensaba parar, cuanto más tardara, más le dolería, y si Tsunade-sama se encontraba ahí, entre las dos le darían para que nunca más llegara tarde a ningún lugar.

Al llegar al piso correspondiente, pudo ver a sus dos alumnos, los vencedores de La Cuarta Guerra al derrotar a Madara, pero de eso ya hacía tres años. Naruto estaba sentado en el banco de espera que había en el largo pasillo con uno o dos moretones en su cara, mientras que Sasuke parado y apoyado contra la pared, tenía una venda en su brazo derecho.

-Llegamos tarde por solo cinco minutos, Kakashi-sensei. –Le dijo Naruto sobándose aún el fuerte golpe que le había dado su compañera. Estaba realmente muerto, si ellos habían llegado tarde solo unos minutos. ¿Qué sería de él?

De pronto la puerta del consultorio se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a una pelirrosa furiosa y con ganas de golpear hasta desahogarse completamente. Miro a los dos adolescentes, los cuales se asustaron con esa mirada de muerte que traía la kunoichi. Naruto se escondió detrás de Sasuke, y el Uchiha retrocedió unos pasos, para no estar en el radio de cosas que Sakura podría golpear.

-Molestia loca. –Susurró el último Uchiha.

-¿QUE HAS DICHO? –Grito la medic-nin. Sasuke cerró la boca. No era buen momento para tratar mal a Sakura, además, luego se arrepentiría, no solo por el golpe que se iba a ganar, si no que su novia no le hablaría por unos días, y luego no habría nada de "Sasuke" o "Sasuke-kun" le diría "Uchiha". Y ahora que estaban viviendo juntos en un apartamento, mientras arreglaba su antigua casa, le tocaría con mucha suerte dormir en el sofá. –Llega muy tarde Kakashi-sensei. –Dijo la chica nuevamente con su mirada de "loca asesina" dirigiéndose a su maestro. –Pero para su suerte, me ha surgido una emergencia, así que lo atenderá una compañera mía de suma confianza, Ayame. –Informó. El ninja que copia volvió a respirar y sonrió para sus adentros. Sakura se fue de ahí.

Luego de unos minutos, por el pasillo llego una mujer muy bella, con ojos color café y cabello castaño perfectamente liso. Era alta y delgada, y por cómo iba vestida, Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke descartaron la idea de que fuese una ninja de Konoha, además de que no recordaban a nadie así.

-Kakashi-san. –Lo llamó. –Sakura-sama me dijo que debía hacerse unos exámenes de rutina. Pase por favor. –Y ambos caminaron adentro de la habitación, dejando a Sasuke y a Naruto solos.

El ninja sintió que esta era su oportunidad, después de todo, sus amigos y en especial sus alumnos insistían con que debía conocer a alguna chica para formar una familia. Kakashi se sintió incomodo por un momento y el calor lo invadió completamente. La médico amiga de Sakura era demasiado atractiva, pero sabía que no podía ponerle un solo dedo encima o si no su alumna se encargaría de darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa, o al menos, no sin su consentimiento, por supuesto.

-Sakura me rogo para que viniera a verlo, dijo que se sentía mal, pero yo lo veo muy bien, Kakashi-san. –Comentó con sonrisa mirando al Jounin. Kakashi solo pensó en la astucia de su pequeña alumna, la cual ahora hacia de casamentera.

-¿Le gustaría ir a tomar algo después de su turno? –Le propuso el ninja haciendo sonrojar a la doctora. No le molestaba seguir el juego de Sakura, después de todo se había interesado mucho en Ayame. La mujer un poco sonrojada asintió.

-Luego hablaremos Sakura. –Pensó el ninja, mientras volvía a poner su chaleco y camisa luego del chequeo. –Hasta luego Ayame. –Se despidió de manera gentil y al salir se encontró con los dos jóvenes, aún seguían ahí parados y por la gran sonrisa de Naruto parecía que habían estado escuchando.

-Suerte Kakashi-sensei. –Exclamó Naruto despidiéndose del ninja.

* * *

Otra historia cortita, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
